degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-28768629-20151207193256
*POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING* So I was forced into the hospital for my depression 6 days ago. It was a miserable experience and I was without internet so I couldn't let anyone know what was going on. I was treated like an inmate and recieved no therapy like I was promised. We weren't able to get water ourselves and every time I asked the people who worked there to get me some, they "didn't feel like it". So I had about 5 maybe 6 cups of water within 6 days. The food wasn't edible so I didn't eat. I cried the whole time from being away from my brothers. My parents can eat shit for putting me in there. Everytime I tried to tell them how horrible it was, they got mad at me for "lying" and "not trying". The only thing that kept me from losing my shit was the people in there. We weren't supposed to exchange numbers and have contact on the outside, but fuck that lol these are the best people I've met in a long time and they actually understand what I'm going through. They were the only good thing that came out of this. I feel like they are finally friends I can trust and not just people who will opt out when things get difficult. But I am scarred for life from the things I saw. I...I found a boy trying to drown himself in his room. God fuck he's only 11 and he wants to die. He says he sees shadows that tell him to hurt himself and die. He seems so happy but it's not real. It was the scariest fucking thing I've ever experienced. I saved his life. If I had waited a bit longer to show up....he would be gone. As I was getting discharged, the boy came up to me and gave me the biggest hug and whispered "thank you" into my ear. I fucking lost it and started crying. They pulled us apart since no one is supposed to touch eachother and I was forced out the door. I will always worry about him. I will think of him for the rest of my life and I might never know what happens to him. He is such a smart kid and he has so much ahead of him. But I think I might've made him want to live....I guess meeting my new friends wasn't the only good experience. I saved a kid's life. Another story from in there, there was a young boy about 11 or 12. He had tried to kill himself by overdosing. He has the best relationship with his mom. They are best friends and I would watching him and his mom play games during visitation. And he told me something very special that made me cry. He said that he regrets ever trying to kill himself. The reason he said is because his mom is the most important person in the world to him. He knew that if he were to die, his mom could not take it. He said she would become sad and would die of a broken heart. He said he never wants to do anything like that again because his mother is the best woman in the whole world. He got to go home before me and I just know he is going to do so well in life. One more story. One of the friends I made in there was a girl named Addie. She is one of the most genuine people I have ever met. But she is sad and afraid. She was in an abusive relationship for 3 months. He choked her. He pushed her down the stairs and gave her a concussion. He's a disgusting piece of shit who deserves hell for what he did to her. The night before I left, she told her parents about it (they had not known before). They told her that it was her fault and that she brought it on herself by not telling anyone. She told me what happened and I was angry, but I kept it inside because I knew she needed comfort. I told her it wasn't her fault and that her parents are assholes. The two of us could always make each other laugh when we were down. She is strong. And she inspires me. All in all, the treatment was bullshit. If anything, I'm worse than I was before. But I made memories and I learned from people who were just like me. In a year and a half, I'll be 18. Then I can cut my parents out and make a life for myself. Until then, I have to figure out what to do. But I'm sorry this is so long, I just needed to get this out. <3